Entre las luces se esconde: SouMako songfic
by Midoring6
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción Los vampiros - Denver. Luces, música ensordecedora y desconocidos en busca de curar sus lacerantes heridas de guerra. Sousuke deja a Rin en casa, y sale hacia la mascarada dejando el dolor de su discordancia amorosa. Una vez allá, Rin y las cicatrices que le había dejado se quedarían atrás.


Esta historia está inspirada en la canción _Los Vampiros - Denver_ , les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen para lograr ambientarse. ¡Pronto se vienen nuevas historias! Bienvenidos de vuelta, mis lectores.

 _Midoring6_

* * *

 _Somos los que vamos a bailar en la disco  
no es amor lo que busco esta noche amigos_

Suena el reminder de su celular, la alarma hace vibrar su bolsillo anunciando que el antro ya abrió sus puertas. Rin se quedó dormido hace casi una hora y desde el borde de la cama Sousuke lo observa dormir en silencio. La rutina ya es conocida.

Sousuke se pone aquella camiseta gris sin mangas y los pantalones ajustados. Se abrocha el cinturón tratando de no hacer sonar la hebilla y se para frente al espejo como pensando en si esta noche debería o no volver a salir…

Su paso lento hacia la puerta se vuelve decidido y tenaz. Devuelve la mirada hacia la habitación y finalmente pone un pie fuera de casa. No lo vuelve a dudar.

Una vez allá, el dolor de la realidad se quedaba atrás.

 _Somos los que en la pista imponemos el ritmo  
primeros en llegar siempre últimos en irnos._

La absoluta oscuridad se ve interrumpida por luces de colores que encienden la piel de los gigolós solitarios con ligas rosas y accesorios de cuero. Los guiños van y vienen de allá para acá entre los pocos recién llegados de la mascarada nocturna…

Sousuke camina despacio recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, y en su distracción choca de frente con un desconocido casi tan alto como él.

 _Entre las luces se esconde el misterio  
más profundo de la noche._

Sousuke busca su mirada en la oscuridad, pero las luces solo delataron su cabello castaño y una sonrisa triste. Comienza a bailar frente a él, esperando su respuesta. La gente comienza a llegar poco a poco, sus cuerpos se van aproximando sin querer y el espacio se va reduciendo.

 _Es que esta multitud me acoge  
y bailamos sin preguntarnos nuestros nombres._

La sonrisa del sujeto misterioso se borra de su cara y una expresión de angustia aparece en su lugar. Sousuke se estrecha contra él y lo acompaña en su silencio.

-Yamakazi- acusa la voz del incógnito, aún sin dejar su identidad al descubierto.

Sousuke le posa la yema de uno de sus dedos en los labios y acerca su boca entre su cuello y su oído izquierdo. -¿Qué haces aquí? Te ves asustado- dice rozando su piel.

-Haru me ha dicho que… - Sousuke lo interrumpe con una mirada confundida.

 _Los vampiros no me cazan,  
los lobos no me atrapan  
tú te quedaste en casa._

-¿Nanase?-pregunta Sousuke formándosele un nudo en el estómago. Había solo una persona en este mundo que podría tener la sonrisa rota por culpa de él.

-Me ha dicho que está enamorado de Rin- terminó de decir el dueño del corazón partido.

-Makoto-lo llamó indubitable, deteniendo el baile.

 _Los vampiros no me cazan,  
los lobos no me atrapan._

Al cesar la danza, un par de comensales nocturnos aparecen en la escena tratando de intercambiar parejas. Sousuke se empina y con un rápido movimiento hacia atrás empuja su brazo para sacarlos. Posa su mano suavemente en la mejilla húmeda de Makoto. –Lo sé- murmuró después.

 _Somos los que vamos a bailar en la disco  
no es amor lo que busco esta noche amigos._

-También estás herido- le respondió Makoto buscando su mirada, generando un choque electrizante entre el aguamarina y el esmeralda.

-Rin puede hacer lo que quiera, no puede hacerme daño- refutó el más alto con un ligero tono de indignación en su voz. Acercó a Makoto tomándolo por la cintura. Su energía negativa envolvió al castaño, algo en Sousuke se había averiado.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí un miércoles por la noche?- Makoto bajó la mirada por la pregunta audaz. Intentó alejarse del moreno pero su fuerza lo apegó aún más a su pecho acalorado.

-Creer que no me importa- respondió.

 _Somos los que en la pista imponemos el ritmo  
primeros en llegar siempre últimos en irnos._

El baile enlenteció, el ambiente se volvió de pronto más oscuro, más solitario. La gente alrededor comenzó a ser parte de la escenografía y de pronto quedaron solo los dos, de pie bajo una tormenta y las marejadas borrosas entre los colores luminosos.

 _Entre las luces se esconde el misterio  
más profundo de la noche._

Sus caderas se enfrentaron entre sí, Sousuke las rodeó con ambas manos apoderándose del pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Sus rostros se tocaron, sus ojos vidriosos se encontraron otra vez y se comunicaron en silencio.

 _Es que esta multitud me acoge  
y bailamos sin preguntarnos nuestros nombres._

-Me gustaría haber reconocido tu sonrisa cuando entré aquí-dijo Sousuke suspirando.

-Haru me ha hecho daño…-replicó Makoto, justificando expresión arruinada. Volvió a bajar la mirada apenado y guardó silencio. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del más alto mientras la música los envolvía suavemente.

-Makoto, yo…- balbuceó Sousuke, pero Makoto no lo dejó terminar su discurso.

-Te haces daño al pretender que estás bien- lo enfrentó sin temor a la combatividad de su respuesta. Sousuke tragó saliva, tratando de aflojar aquel testarudo nudo en la garganta que se formó tras oír esas palabras. La historia con Rin se había terminado, y Sousuke jugaba a pretender que nada pasaba. La mirada amenazante del moreno desapareció de la pista de baile, y una desgarradora expresión de amargura y desconsuelo invadió el cristalino y solitario océano de sus ojos.

 _Los vampiros no me cazan,  
los lobos no me atrapan  
tú te quedaste en casa._

-Yo… no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de Rin- respondió Sousuke dejando caer sus brazos por su propio peso. Makoto sintió algo quebrarse en su interior, como si hubiese soltado lo que lo estaba sosteniendo.

-Ni yo los de Haru, pero no hacemos nada más que…- Sousuke lo interrumpió.

-¿Tapar el sol con un dedo?-preguntó Sousuke, en busca de una metáfora más adecuada.

-Nada de lo que hagamos hará que dejen de amarse- se lamentó Makoto, tratando de endurecer su voz.

Sousuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sintió un ligero mareo recorrer su cuerpo completo. Las luces se volvieron más brillantes, la música se volvió más fuerte y el nudo en la garganta insoportable. Makoto nunca alzaba la voz sobre sus sentimientos, y esta vez, trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Entonces, si Haru no te ama, yo puedo hacerlo- meditó Sousuke en medio de múltiples confusiones en su cabeza. Sus ojos temblorosos recorrieron a Makoto en busca de una nueva deidad que fuera capaz de reinar su subyugado y roto corazón. Los labios de ambos de pronto se tocaron y sintieron el temblor y la suspicacia de su desdicha. Lentamente al ritmo de la música, el cuerpo de Makoto se fue apegando poco a poco al más alto en señal de correspondencia.

-Tú no me amas- replicó Makoto, haciendo una pequeña pausa tras un largo y escarpado beso.

 _Los vampiros no me cazan,  
los lobos no me atrapan_

-Puedo hacerlo- respondió Sousuke ante la interrupción.

Sousuke posó sus manos sobre la dócil cintura de Makoto, y con lentitud comenzó a subirlas hasta llegar al incitante cuello del castaño. Lo acarició con suavidad y volvió a acercar sus labios hacia él, esta vez, con dulzura y nuevas promesas sobre un futuro turbulento.

-Sousuke, no es así como funciona…- suspiró Makoto tras separar sus labios de los de Sousuke una vez más.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a seguir a su lado mientras él ama a alguien más?- cuestionó a Makoto por última vez – Puedo olvidar a Rin. Puedo darte el amor que Nanase no te ha dado…

-No hay forma de que puedas olvidarte de Rin para amarme-replicó Makoto pesaroso.

-Podemos reparanos. Yo a ti, y tú a mí. Nada de lo que hagamos…-Sousuke no terminó de hablar, cuando Makoto lo envolvió en sus brazos. Lo sentía herido, indefenso. Makoto sentía dentro de su malherido corazón, que no había nadie en este mundo que pudiese curar sus heridas, pero junto a Sousuke, sentía una conexión más fuerte que el dolor que Haruka le había infringido. -No tienes que hablar si no quieres – finalizó Sousuke.

La música volvió a enlentecer, y las luces esta vez eran más tenues. Los brazos de Makoto rodearon la cintura de Sousuke y acortaron nuevamente la cruel y burlesca distancia que los separaba. Makoto besó suavemente los labios de Sousuke en señal de correspondencia.

 _Bajemos un poco más  
Bajémosle un poco más_

Sousuke se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias de Makoto, cada segundo que pasaba pegado a su piel, sentía más cerca ese final que lo llevaría a volver a sentir un pequeño y tibio latido en su despedazado y solitario corazón. Los besos iban, y volvían, y la música suavemente comenzaba a desaparecer.

 _Entre las luces se esconde el misterio  
más profundo de la noche._

Cuando abrieron los ojos, la multitud había desaparecido, y el agudo calor de sus cuerpos se había convertido en una dulce danza de devoción mutua. El sol comenzaba a mostrarse por las delgadas rendijas de la puerta de entrada, y las últimas personas adentro comenzaban a decirse adiós.

 _Es que esta multitud me acoge  
y bailamos sin preguntarnos nuestros nombres._

-Te veré aquí mañana, Makoto- afirmó Sousuke tomando su mano y alejándose centímetro a centímetro de él y su calidez. Makoto sonrió, por primera vez en toda la noche, sin oponerse a las insensatas ideas del moreno en su despecho.

Sousuke salió a la calle, desorientado en el tiempo, en el espacio y sobretodo en sus descascarados pero fogosos sentimientos. Sus pasos largos y nerviosos se impulsaban con el dulce recuerdo del consuelo que Makoto le brindó, y a la vez, con aquel dolor punzante que el recuerdo de Rin le provocaba. Ya no quedaba nada, y nada de lo que hiciera, podría cambiar los nuevos sentimientos que se abrían paso entre sus llagas.

-Rin- llamó Sousuke al entrar – tengo que hablar contigo.


End file.
